


Come And Dance With Me

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Inception
Genre: Angst, Banter, Crack, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Song Inspired, This Is STUPID, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames teaches Arthur how to dance (kinda), but we all know it's just an excuse for Eames to fuck Arthur with his clothes still on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come And Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the songs randomly chosen for the Random Song Challenge 2012.  
> The song is Butterfly by Crazy Town.  
> Idk if this is up to par with the rules, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else.  
> So I took a seductive song and turned it into something goofy and fluffy, but still a little seductive (kinda).  
> The song they dance to is, in fact, Butterfly.

"Come on."

"No! I'm not dancing with you Eames." Arthur put a stack of papers into one of his drawers and locked it.

"Why not? Are you afraid, darling?" Eames asked jokingly.

Arthur snapped around. "Of course not!" He said flustered.

But Arthur was lying. He was afraid. He didn't like dancing because he didn't know how to. And here Eames was standing patiently, waiting for Arthur to cave in and say yes. Arthur had his arms crossed and face turned away from Eames in defiance.

"Then what is it?" Eames questioned. "Do you not know how to dance?" Eames grinned when he saw Arthur blush. Eames walked up to Arthur and tried not to laugh. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"No," Arthur said flatly.

Arthur went to walk away from Eames, but Eames grasped his arm and brought him back, face to face.

"Because I will," Eames said as if Arthur hadn't said no.

They stood like that for a few moments to let Arthur consider his proposal. The thought of Eames teaching him to dance had 'Bad idea' written all over it and Arthur would likely regret it later, but... What the hell.

"Fine." Arthur gave in and Eames beamed cheekily.

Eames went to the stereo and fiddled with the knobs. He flipped through various stations and stopped on a song that was just ending. He motioned for Arthur to come over before the next song started.

When the song did start, Arthur raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Really, Eames? Crazy Town?"

"What? It's catchy," Eames admitted. "Nothing else is on."

"Whatever," Arthur said as he loosened his tie and took off his waistcoat.

Eames scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Arthur quizzically. "If you don't like it, why do you know who it's by?"

"Well..." Arthur swallowed, trying to come up with an excuse.

"You like it don't you?" Eames teased.

"No! They just used to play this song like crazy," Arthur defended.

"Uh-huh," Eames smirked as he went along with it.

"Are you going to teach me how to dance or not?" Arthur pouted, changing the subject quickly.

Eames stepped up close to Arthur. He grabbed Arthur's hips and pressed him close to his body. Arthur flushed and Eames started to move, holding Arthur, but Arthur just stood there like a bump on a log. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what Eames was doing. It was awkward for them both and this time Eames blushed, because he looked like a damned fool.

"What's wrong?"

"You're supposed to be teaching me."

"I am."

"No, you're dry humping my leg," Arthur pointed out. Eames chuckled, because it was sort of true. "What am I suppose to be doing?"

"Nothing," Eames said. "You just let the music move you."

Eames' hands went to the small of Arthur's back and, reluctantly, Arthur put his arms around Eames' neck. Arthur let Eames help guide him and his hips moved with Eames'. Arthur felt, to say the least, ridiculous. He was pressed too close to Eames and he was too damn hot. It felt like a hundred degrees, but he could only press closer to Eames.

The music was drowned out by the thrumming of his heart beat in his ears. They didn't realize they were forehead to forehead until Eames shifted and their noses brushed. Eames was sweating and he pressed his crotch into Arthur's and Arthur gasped and turned red.

Arthur didn't say anything, he couldn't if he tried. His mouth was full of cotton balls and the obvious bulge in Eames' pants derailed any train of thought he had left. The only thing that existed were their bodies moving against eachother.

Eames backed Arthur up onto the desk and they just stared at eachother. The grinding stopped, the music stopped, and Eames kissed Arthur. Arthur didn't fight back so Eames pushed his tongue inside, silently requesting entry. Arthur opened up to Eames willingly and they stayed like that for what seemed like a long time.

Arthur held on tight to Eames, not wanting to let go, and Eames pecked Arthur on the tip of his nose.

"Teach me more moves tomorrow?" Arthur asked quietly.

"My pleasure, darling."


End file.
